1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a negative electrode for lithium batteries, and a lithium battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are high-performance batteries having the highest energy density among other currently available secondary batteries, and which are applicable in various fields such as electric vehicles.
A lithium battery may use a lithium thin film as an anode. When a lithium thin metal is used as the anode, it may react with liquid electrolyte during charging or discharging due to the high reactivity of lithium, or it may lead to a growth of dendritic formations on the lithium thin film anode. Accordingly, a lithium battery including such a lithium metal thin film may have reduced lifetime and stability. Therefore, there is a need for an improved lithium electrode.